A New Change
by yondaime-kun
Summary: AU, Sakura is a young girl,who meets new people and gradutes getting a new team. A team of 4, including her. The pairing is SakuRiku, SakuTidus, and SakuSora. OOC Naruto and Sakura. Please review cons critsim is nice.
1. Chapter 1

Yondaime-kun: Two words. At it again. So, that is three, well, here I am again. Time to write a new fic. Again. Anyways, I'm deleting my other fic, They are My Master. I don't have any inspiration for that anymore and so, if anyone wants to continue it, then fine with me. But it'll be deleted. Also, this is an AU. Don't read if you don't like it.

Disclaimer: I'll never own Naruto or Kingdom Hearts. This is a DIFFERENT type of crossover.

"Talk"

'Thought'

**"Inner"**

Haruno Sakura entered the Ninja Academy at age 6. She was known as the weak forehead girl. Sakura sucked at everything and she could do nothing right at all. The only thing that she was able to do correctly was to be the smartest person in the class. Every kid picked on her and she had no friends at all. Until one day, she sat on a small corner and she heard a voice say, "This is not your destiny little one."

Sakura stood up shaking violently as she was scared of what is to come. She then ran away and she ran into a boy with blonde hair and blue eyes. She noticed that this boy had whiskers on his face. She then asked shyly, "Are you okay?"  
Before the boy could say anything, a guy with silver hair came up and said, "Naruto, it's time to leave. We need to get going so that we can meet up with the Hokage."  
The boy, Naruto looked at the silver haired guy and he said, "Coming Kakashi-sensei."

He then walked right past Sakura noticing that she wasn't there. After he left, Sakura sat down on the ground and she began to cry her eyes out. She then felt a shove as she was pushed on the ground and she looked up and saw a bunch of girls beat her up. All of a sudden, she saw a blonde boy with blue eyes with a staff yell out, "Oi, get away from her. You hear me?"

The girls then moved away from the boy and he went up and said, "Oi, my name is Tidus. What's your name?"  
Sakura pointed to herself and whispered, "I'm Haruno Sakura."

"I can't hear you."  
"I'm Sakura," she yelled out.

"That's good to hear. I'm glad that you yelled that out. Want to be friends?"  
Sakura looked at Tidus and she asked, "You want to be my friend?"  
Tidus nodded his head and he said, "Yes, I would love to be your friend. Besides, you look like that you're alone. Come on, I want you to meet some of my other friends as well."

Tidus took his hand out and he grabbed Sakura's hand and she stood up landing on Tidus' chest. She blushed in embarrassment and he led her to another place in the park where she saw three other girls and a lot more guys. Sakura then felt Tidus pull her towards the group and he then said, "Guy, this is my new friend. Her name is Sakura. Haruno Sakura."  
Sakura hid behind Tidus and then she felt Tidus' hand gently push her towards the group. She gave a small wave and the three girls saw Sakura and then one said, "I'm Olette and the girl over there in the pink is Kairi and the girl in the white is Namine. You probably already know Tidus, well the guy in the black jumpsuit is Sora and the silver haired guy is Riku. The other guy behind me is Hayner and that's Roxas."

"It's nice to meet you," whispered Sakura.

"You too. Anyways, why don't we go and play something."  
Sakura nodded and saw that Tidus let go of her hand and she followed the group to the playground where they played there all day until Sakura saw that she had to go back to class. She turned to Tidus and said, "I've got to go you guys. I've got to get some training in and I've got to go back to class."  
"School gets out now," said Sora, "So, why are you going back?"  
"I'm training to be a ninja."

The group stood up and yelled out, "NO WAY!"

Sakura nodded her head and then Tidus said, "That does it. We're going to become ninjas with Sakura."  
The group nodded and they followed Sakura to the Academy. When they got there, Sakura saw that Iruka was talking to the same blonde, Naruto, before and then Tidus gently shoved Sakura closer to Iruka and he slightly nudged her. She then asked, "Um. Excuse me Iruka-sensei, but I have some friends that want to become ninjas as well."  
However, Iruka didn't hear anything because he was busy and that got Sakura upset. She was about to run out when the Hokage came in and he turned to the children and he asked, "You would like to become ninjas as well?"  
Tidus and his friends nodded and the Hokage happily agreed letting them become ninjas and he said, "Alright, time to place you guys in a class…"  
"We want to be with Sakura," yelled out Sora and Tidus.

"Is that so?"  
"Yes, besides, she's cool and she'll want us to be around her. Also the fact that we ARE her friends."  
"All right. I'll allow this. But, the others will have to be in separate classes due to the fact that Iruka already has a large class already. Plus there will be another new kid as well."

Tidus turned to the group and they talked to each other when he then turned back and he said, "Alright, Riku, Sora, and myself will become ninjas with Sakura while the others agreed to go back to regular school."

"That's fine."

Tidus, Sora, and Riku slapped each other a high five, more like Tidus and Sora while Riku just stood there. Tidus then turned to Sakura and said, "Come on, let's go to our class and we can meet up with the others later. How about that?"  
Sakura nodded her head and Sora and Tidus grabbed each of her hands and they dragged her back to the classroom. While the Hokage turned to Iruka and he said, "You're going to have three more students in the class besides just Naruto."

Iruka turned to the Hokage and asked, "Why is there going to be three new students?"  
"Because they are interested and plus we should give them a chance. They all have potential."

Iruka nodded and he showed Naruto, along with Kakashi to the classroom where all the other students were held. Iruka turned to the Hokage and asked, "Why is he coming with me again?"  
"Because of the seal," said the Hokage.

Iruka nodded and he dragged Naruto back to the classroom with Kakashi following him from behind still reading his book that Iruka turned to him and said, "You're NOT going to be reading that in a classroom full of children. I won't allow it at all. Do you hear me?"  
Kakashi looked up from his book and he said, "Huh, yeah, sure. Why not. Besides, I love this book. But I guess since it IS for Naruto, I can place the book down."

Iruka nodded his head and to the classroom with Naruto and Kakashi walking behind and the other classroom girls were looking out and they just stared at Naruto and when they saw Kakashi, they drooled, but stopped after they saw the book.

Yondaime-kun: All right, I know that this is short, but I've got a few things to say. First off, this IS an AU. Don't like them, and then you shouldn't have read this. No offense, at all. Next is the fact that SOME characters will be OOC. Mostly Sakura and Naruto. This story also takes place when Sakura is little, when she's six. Last thing is the pairings. There will be no SasuSaku at all. Sasuke will NOT be paired. This is a Sakura based fic and the pairings will be like this, SakuRiku, SakuTidus, and SakuSora. However, only one of them will be Sakura's lover. So, I hope that you can please review if you want to. I would like to know if it's good, or if anything is wrong with it, or if the idea is taken. Well, until next chapter.


	2. Chapter 2

Yondaime-kun: Here is chapter 2 of this story. So, I hope that you can please read and review so that I can do more updates. Anyways, if this has already been made up, please tell me so that I can delete the story or whatever. All right, I would like to have a vote to see who Sakura would be paired with, out of the three.

1) Tidus

2) Riku

3) Sora

Disclaimer: I'll never own Naruto or Kingdom Hearts 1 and 2.

When Sakura entered the room with Tidus and Sora holding her hands and Riku stood against a wall. They saw that the class was staring at them. Mostly the girls were staring at Riku. Of course, Riku saw this, and he raised his eyebrow and then he turned to Tidus and said, "So, what do we do now. I thought that we've got to wait."  
"Let's sit next to Sakura," yelled Sora happily, "Besides, she's one of the cooler people around here."  
Tidus nodded his head and Riku sighed as he just stood there. Sakura on the other hand, hid behind Tidus because she didn't want to face her classmates. All of a sudden, the group and class turned and saw Iruka walk in with a boy that Sakura knew from before. Tidus, and Sora glared at the boy and the boy just hid behind the taller guy. Iruka turned to the class and he said, "Alright class, we have four more students here in the Academy. Would you like to introduce yourselves?"

They nodded, except for Sakura who still hid behind Tidus and then Riku then said, "My name is Riku, my hobbies are fighting and beating Sora."

Sora glared at Riku and then he turned back and said, "Well, my name is Sora, and I like to spar and hang around with all of my friends. I hate people who put others down for their differences. Meaning, what they look like and etc."

"Well," said Tidus as Sora looked at him, "My name is Tidus. I love to spar and hang out with my friends. I agree with Sora, I hate bullies and people who put other people down. I also love beating Sora in spars. He's so fun to beat."

Sora just glared at Tidus and then they heard, "Hey, my name is Uzumaki Naruto. I love to train and to hang out with my sensei and my best friend, Uchiha Sasuke. He's pretty cool."

Tidus, Sora, and Riku just glared at Naruto and then Iruka then said, "I would like introduce a new sensei who will be here to help the students out, his name is Hatake Kakashi. He'll be here to help out."

All of a sudden, one of the students asked, "Um excuse me. But I was wondering. What happened to Mizuki-sensei?"

"Well, he's out for a while."

The student then nodded and Iruka then pointed to where they could sit and the group went to sit down. Tidus and Sora were dragging Sakura while Riku walked behind them. Naruto followed the four and he sat in the front where Sasuke was. Tidus found a seat in a corner where they could sit. So, they sat down next to Sakura and the seats were crowded. Iruka saw this and he said, "Alright, there's only three per seat. So, one of you will have to move next to Naruto and Sasuke."

Tidus then said, "No, we'll sit where we're sitting right now."

Sora and Riku nodded while Sakura sunk lower into her seat and Iruka sighed and he said, "Alright. You can sit where you want to sit."

The trio high-five each other, mostly Sora and Tidus, while Riku helped Sakura get up and have her sit straight in her seat. He then whispered, "It's okay Sakura. We're here for you."  
Sakura felt Riku comfort her and then Tidus and Sora sat down and they patted Sakura on the back. She blushed in embarrassment and then Tidus and Sora just stared, along with Riku at Sakura. She blushed again and Sora then yelled out, "So cute."

Sora began to hug Sakura and she blushed more and the girls in the class just glared at Sakura. Tidus saw this and he glared back and he then saw Sakura's face and yelled out, "Cute!"

Tidus then joined Sora as he hugged Sakura as well. Riku just stared at the duo while the girls continued to glare until one of the girls yelled out, "Haruno, get away from…"

Iruka saw that there was going to be a fight and then he said, "Let's start the class today. Anyways, today we'll be doing Taijutsu. You'll be given partners and that'll be your partner until you graduate out of the Academy. All right first off are Naruto and Sasuke. Next will be Sakura and Tidus followed by Riku and Sora…"

He continued on and Sora groaned as Riku smirked at Sora. Tidus stared at Sakura and he whispered, "This is good. I'm glad that we're working together. I really like this. Hey, how about I teach you to use a staff. Won't you like that?"

Sakura nodded her head as she looked at Tidus and he slapped her a high-five and she returned it. He then rubbed his hand on her head and she blushed at the action. Sora on the other hand leaned in towards Tidus and he said, "Why don't we switch partners?"

Tidus just stared at Sora and he asked, "Why?"

"I really don't want to be paired up with Riku. I really don't."

Tidus rolled his eyes and he said, "Alright. How about this, each day, we switch. That way, you can teach Sakura about how she can use a sword while I can practice with my staff on Riku. That cool for you?"

Sora nodded his head quickly and Tidus just sighed and turned towards Riku. He then asked, "Is that okay for you Riku?"

Riku nodded his head and then he said, "I would like to help train Sakura as well."

"It's settled then. We'll all train Sakura until she can become the strongest ninja, besides us."  
Sora then high-five Tidus while Riku just sat there. Then they gathered in a small circle and Sakura followed and they then said, "Friends for entirety. We'll remain friends even when one of us turns towards darkness."

After that, they all high-five each other and Sakura smiled as Sora and Tidus yelled out, "SO CUTE."

They then went back to hugging Sakura and she grinned and became happy about this. The girls however, were mad at Sakura while Iruka and Kakashi just stared along with the boys. Kakashi then turned towards Iruka and he said, "That seems like the strongest friendship out of them all. I would like to help over see their training."

Iruka nodded his head and he said, "That's a good idea. Will you still train Naruto as well?"

Kakashi shook his head and he said, "He doesn't really need training from me anymore. Besides, he surpassed me in everything really. Except brains. The only REAL person that can train him is Yondaime or Jiraya. That's all that he can train with. I just helped him with charka control, but I still need to keep a look out on Naruto, so I can't really train them. Also the fact that Naruto really needs to work with people as well."

Iruka nodded his head and he said, "Yes, Naruto does need more training then the rest of the class."  
In the back of the room, Tidus grabbed Sakura and he flew past the class and Iruka with Riku and Sora on his tail. Kakashi just grinned while Iruka sighed and he then said, "Alright class, time to go outside and start our taijutsu training."

The class groaned except for Naruto and Sasuke and they ran outside and began to spar.

Outside, Tidus said, "Alright Sakura, we're going to teach you how to use weapons okay?"

Sakura nodded her head with excitement and Tidus then said, "Alright. First weapon that we're going to start out with is the staff. Now, when you use a staff, you hold it in both of your hands. Get it? It's like holding up a stick with two hands, however, you use THIS to fight."

Sakura nodded her head as she saw Tidus throw his staff at her. Unfortunately, the staff hit her head and she fell on the ground. He ran up to her and asked, "Are you okay Sakura?"

"Yeah," said Sakura as she stood up grabbing the pole, "I'm fine. Besides, it's just one small accident right?"

Tidus nodded his head and he agreed with Sakura, he then said, "Alright then, I'll show you how to use this then."

Tidus began to show Sakura some of the things that he could do with his staff and he helped Sakura out with it as well. Sakura was having a fun time while Sora on the other hand, was being beaten up by Riku. He turned towards Tidus and Sakura and he said, "Why don't we stop this and go help Sakura out. You know, we can train her on how to use a sword properly."  
Riku nodded his head and he walked towards the duo with Sora running up to him and going past him to where Sakura and Tidus were. Riku just sighed and he caught up to Sora. When the two got there, they saw that the rest of the class was coming outside and Sora then asked, "Hey you guys, can we help you out? You know, with training Sakura and all of that?"  
Tidus then nodded his head and he said, "Sure you guys, you can help me out. I actually need it because Sakura here needs to learn about being balanced. That's how most good, no great fighters are."

Riku and Sora nodded and then they looked around to see if there was anything that they could train with to help Sakura grow her balance. All of a sudden, Sora saw three logs that stood up and he said, "Oi you guys, let's go there. Besides, that's a GREAT place where Sakura can learn about being balanced."

Tidus and Riku saw what Sora was talking about and they looked closely and they nodded their heads. So, Tidus dragged Sakura over to the one log and he said, "Alright Sakura. Now listen up. We need you to stand on that log for us."

"I thought that we're friends," said Sakura.

"We are friends. Listen to me, this is for TRAINING only. Don't worry about being alone because we'll be here with you. Remember that promise that we made in class? Well, we'll keep that promise."

Sakura nodded and she had help getting up on the log from Tidus and Riku. When she got on top of the log, she got scared, but Tidus and Riku helped her calm down along with Sora. She was glad that they were there. She would of felt all alone while she was doing this exercise if she was the only one there. Tidus smiled as Sakura was trying to stand up there while she was trying so hard to stand up there. Riku smiled as well along with Sora and then Tidus threw his staff up to Sakura and the surprising thing is that she caught the staff and she began to giggle. Tidus jumped up and down with joy along with Sora and Riku just nodded his head. Tidus and Sora then yelled out, "SO CUTE."

They then jumped up to where Sakura was and they glomped her hardly. She was about to fall off, but she balanced herself with her staff so that she could stand up and remain on the log while Sora and Tidus were glomping her. She blushed at this and Riku just shrugged as he decided to join in on the fun. So, he climbed up there where Sora, Tidus, and Sakura were and he hugged Sakura as well. However, before he could do that, they all landed on the ground. Sakura was on top of Tidus while Sora was on top of Sakura. Riku then hugged Sakura as well, do he was on her left side. Sakura blushed as she saw that the three guys were on her. She tried to get out of their arms, but she couldn't so she just snuggled into their arms and fell asleep. The girls that were there, were glaring at the quartet and then Naruto asked, "Um. Why do you look upset?"

The girls just glared at Naruto and he backed away while the girls focused on the quartet. However, the quartet was asleep when this was all happening. All of a sudden, two men appeared walking up towards the group. Iruka and Kakashi turned to them and Iruka asked, "Who are you?"

Yondaime-kun: Okay, that's it for this chapter. Please tell me anything or if the story is being rushed like that. So, I hoped that you enjoy the chapter. Until next chapter and also, could you please vote for the pairings. Bewteen Sakura and Riku, Sakura and Tidus, and Sakura and Sora.


	3. Chapter 3

Yondaime-kun: I'm so happy for the votes that came in. Here it is for the guys being paired up for Sakura.

Riku-2

Tidus-1

Sora-0

The polls are still up for the Sakura pairings. Time to start the chapter.

Disclaimer: I'll never own Naruto or Kingdom Hearts.

Iruka and Kakashi turned around and they saw a tall blonde guy with a brunette. The girls were still glaring at Sakura while the boys just watched. The brunette said, "Hey, my name is Leon, and this is Cloud. Have you seen three boys around? One of them is wearing a black jumpsuit, one's a blonde, and the last kid has silver hair? They're late for their training."

"Um," said Iruka, "Do you mean the other new students?"  
Leon and Cloud turned to him and he said, "Are their names by any chance, Sora, Tidus, and Riku?"

Iruka nodded his head along with Kakashi and Leon just twitched. He then looked around and he was wondering where those kids were. All of a sudden, they saw one girl yell out, "Haruno, you're a dead girl once you get out of there."  
Leon, Cloud, Iruka, and Kakashi looked over to where the girl was pointing to and they saw that they were asleep. Leon twitched as he stomped over towards the kids and he tried to pry Sora off of whatever he was on, however that didn't work, because Sora held on tightly. Cloud then walked over and he gently picked Sora up, but at the same time, a group of kids were being lifted up. Leon recognized that it was Riku and Tidus, but then he saw a girl that the boys held on tightly. He sighed as he took Tidus and Riku in his arms. Leon then saw that he still had the girl with him because Tidus didn't let go. Neither did Riku, but Tidus held on really tightly and Leon tried to gently remove the girl from the boys' arms, while the girls in the class just glared at the situation. Cloud just sighed and he turned raising an eyebrow and the Iruka said, "Well you see, those three boys became friends with one of my students and then they decided to enter the class to become ninjas, and they did. Why?"

Leon nodded his head and he motioned for Cloud to hold onto the girl and he said, "We'll be taking her away for a while because Tidus and Riku are still holding onto her and we can't pry them off, by the way, what's her name?"

"Her name is Haruno Sakura," said Iruka.

Leon nodded and he gently handed Sakura over towards Cloud and he held her in his arms next to Sora. He then nodded his head then he left with Cloud following him from behind. Iruka sighed and then he panicked saying, "I forgot to talk to Sakura's parents about this and how can I tell them about this?"

Kakashi just stood there and he took out his nook reading it, and that made matters worse. Iruka then grabbed the book and he stuffed it in his pocket saying, "You're NOT reading that garbage in front of MY students."

Kakashi sighed and he stuck his hands on the back of his head and then he said, "Oi Naruto, it's time to go now."

Naruto nodded as he ran off with Kakashi. After Naruto left, Iruka turned to the class and he said, "Alright you guys. It's time to get inside and I want NO trouble. I also have to give that book back. Just meet me in the room."

The class went back inside as Iruka left to give the book to Kakashi.

Leon was still carrying Riku and Tidus while Cloud was carrying Sakura and Sora. All of a sudden, Sakura woke up and rubbed her eyes and she saw that she wasn't on the ground anymore. She then got scared and hugged the closet thing to her. She then heard a small laugh and saw a guy smirk. He then said, "Oi Cloud, looks like the new kid likes you."

The guy, Cloud, just glared back at the other guy and he then said, "Shut up Leon."

Sakura then found out that the guy that had a small laughter was called Leon. She then saw that Leon waved to her and she got scared. So, she held onto the closets thing to her, and that was Cloud. Sora heard the laughter and he got up and he said, "Um. Hi Cloud, Leon, so, what are you guys doing here?"

Leon looked at Sora and he said, "Finally you're awake. Anyways, you missed training. Also the fact that Aerith is mad at the both of us right now. So, are you little brats planning to become ninjas?"

Sora nodded his head and he said, "Oh right, the girl that is clinging on to Cloud is called…"

Before Sora could say anything else, Leon said, "I know, her name is Sakura. Iruka told us already so you don't have to worry about it."

Sora then nodded his head again and he fell back asleep in Cloud's arms along with Sakura, however she continued to cling to Cloud as he carried the two. Leon smirked at Cloud and he glared back. So, as they continued to walk, they heard a scream and Sakura woke up again, along with Riku and they saw that Tidus yelled out, "Leon, what are YOU doing here of all people?"

The group cringed at Tidus' loud voice and then Leon said, "Aerith is mad at you guys because you didn't come home early enough. So, we came to get you guys…"

"More like Aerith forced you two to come and get us."  
"ANYWAYS, she told us to come and get you guys. However, what I didn't know was that you made a new friend as well. So, when we got to where you were, we saw you guys hugging each other and I had to pick you guys up and then we saw that you were hugging a girl. So, we had to take her with us. She's going home anyways after dinner."

"Why can't she sleepover with us?"

"Because her parents would be worried."

All of a sudden, a small whisper came out and it was Sakura saying, "My parents aren't home for the week. They're out on a business and it's normally my babysitter who watches me."

Tidus gave Leon the puppy eyes along with Sora. Riku was just there glaring at the ground muttering, "I'm not a two year old. I CAN walk on my own."

Leon looked towards Cloud then all of a sudden, Sakura gave HER puppy eyes towards Leon. Now, Leon is immune to this type of thing seeing it ALL the time from Sora and Tidus. Cloud is immune to this as well, however, they saw Sakura's eyes get shinier and they saw that small tears were about to come out. Also the fact that Sakura's lips began to stutter. Leon fell towards the puppy eyes that Sakura gave him and he said, "Fine, she can stay the night. We need to approve this with Aerith though."

Leon heard giggling and then he heard, "You're whipped man."

Leon found the source and it was Sora and Tidus who were giggling and Riku who said that he was whipped. He was extremely mad at the two and before he could do anything, Cloud tilted his head showing Leon that they need to reach their house right now. Leon nodded and he continued to walk with Tidus and Riku still in his arms and Sora was with Cloud and Sakura. So, after they reached the house, the door flung open and a girl in all pink walked out and slapped Cloud and Leon on the back of their heads. She then asked, "Where were you two? You were supposed to be HOURS ago. With Riku, Tidus, and Sora. But NO, you guys went off and probably trained with each other. Now, where ARE Riku, Tidus, and Sora? I want to know where they are NOW."

Cloud stood there and Leon just said, "Don't worry Aerith, they're with me. And Cloud."

"You BETTER be glad that Cloud was there with you."

In the doorway, the group saw another woman come out and she slammed them on the back of their heads. She then said, "You better be lucky that I was here to keep Aerith from panicking like she was."

Leon just stood there and he held out two boys along with Cloud. They then dropped the boys, except Sakura because she was placed down gently, on the ground. Aerith saw the girl and she turned to another girl and she said, "Tifa, this girl is so adorable. Don't tell me you picked this girl up from the streets? Did you? Because if this girl is an orphan I'll take her in…"

"No," said Leon, "She's not an orphan. Her name is Haruno Sakura and she's a friend of Tidus, Sora, and Riku. I was wondering if she could stay here for the night because her parents are out of town?"

"Of course she can. Now, I've got some fresh lemonade here that I made. Would you like some?"

"No thank you Aerith. I really would NOT like your lemonade."

"Did you just yell at me young man?"

"No, I'll have the lemonade."

"That's better. Maybe if you weren't late, then I would say that you wouldn't have to have the lemonade. Besides, I'm a good cook."

Leon just shivered at the fact that he had to have Aerith's cooking and he prepared for the worse. Sakura, Tidus, Riku, and Sora then yelled out, "You're whipped. Hahahah."

He stood up from the table and before he could do anything, another girl entered the house happily. She turned and said, "Hey Leon. What's up?"

"What do you want Yuffie," growled Leon.

"Wow. You're feisty today. Anyways, I came here to ask you if Tidus, Riku, and Sora were back yet, because I really want to show them something. If you know what I mean."

"Weren't you supposed to be on a mission?"

"Yeah I was, but I got let out early and also the fact that the mission went excellent. I'm so happy about my next mission and who's the girl?"

"My name is Sakura," she muttered.

"SO CUTE," yelled out Tidus, Sora and Yuffie. Yuffie then dragged the kids away and Riku followed behind smirking at what's going to happen. Leon turned to Cloud and asked, "I get a bad feeling about this. Something that involves US will happen."  
Cloud just leaned back on the chair and just shook his head. Aerith then came out of the kitchen with her lemonade and soda. Leon cringed at both of these and then Aerith said, "You don't have to drink this Leon, I got some water here for you."

Leon sighed and he nodded at Aerith and she gave Cloud some of her lemonade.

In another room, Yuffie said, "Alright. Now it's time to active the 'Plan'. This is going to be so much fun."

"What plan," asked Sakura.

"Well, you see, this plan is special because it involves Leon and Cloud," Cloud and Leon both sneezed, "you see, they are boring. I mean really, REALLY boring. So, we prank them. This time, it's there rooms…"

Yuffie talked out the plan with Sakura, Tidus, Riku, and Sora. However, before anything else could happen, Roxas walked in and he asked, "Do I really want to know what's going to happen?"

The group shook their heads and then Roxas said, "Alright, I'm in."

Yondaime-kun: I know that it's a short chapter. Anyways, I hope that you can read and review, that's if you want to. Also, you can tell me if I need to fix anything at all. OH, right, and about Yuffie, she's a ninja, so in this, she's a kuniochi. She's also a jounnin as well. If Leon was acting too OOC, please tell me and I'll fix that. Remember, the votes are still on. Until next chapter.


End file.
